DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): Found in grave sites. Buried in the backyard. Lurking and scaring neighbors at Halloween. The stuff of legendary Hollywood horror films. But, in reality, bones are so much more. They are the living, growing framework of life. BONE ZONE, a dynamic traveling exhibit to be developed by The Children's Museum of Indianapolis, will let visitors explore the mystery inside the body so long hidden by skin, fur or other outside covering. By capitalizing on the fact that visitors bring a portion of the exhibit into the gallery with them (their own BONES), these visitors will learn that they too have bones and that their bones live and grow along with them. A great need for this type of exhibit exists, for most do not identify the skeleton as being one of the body's major functioning systems - the cardiovascular and respiratory systems are most commonly cited. However, the skeletal system provides key functions. Visitors will learn the key functions this system fulfills as well as learn that bones are alive - most youth have the misconception that their bones are dead. The exhibit will showcase a myriad of human and animal bone scenarios in well- developed contexts that will help visitors understand the information presented. Interactive, hands-on activities will be highlighted in BONE ZONE. Visitors will see the skeletons of other animals and play a game where they learn the difference between bone and pseudo-bones, such as scales. In another area, visitors will observe bone cells in a microscope, see a large- scale depiction of a bone and watch the bone cells at "work." The exciting and innovative 5,000-square-foot exhibit will be showcased at the museum beginning in 2001.